galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Turbo
'Power Rangers Turbo' After travelling to Earth, space pirate Divatox abducted an alien wizard named Lerigot to use his magical key to go to Muranthias and free her fiance Maligore. The Rangers weren't about to let this happen, and so they upgraded to Turbo Powers, since the Zeo Powers wouldn't be enough to take on Maligore. Practicing for a martial arts tournament, Rocky injured his back, and later sent Justin in his place to become to the new Blue Ranger and help the team on Muranthias, where they used the Turbo Zords to destroy Maligore. An infuriated Divatox swore vengeance on the Rangers, and returned to Angel Grove to terrorize it with detonators and monsters. Gekisou Sentai Carranger 'Power Rangers Turbo Logo' Turbo Intro 'Morphers' 'All:' 'Turbo Rangers' 'Turbo Rangers 2' 'Turbo Rangers' Prt-red.jpg|Tommy Oliver T.J. Johnson Prt-blue.jpg|Justin Stewart Prt-green.jpg|Adam Park Carlos Vallerte Prt-yellow.jpg|Tanya Sloan Ashley Hammond Prt-pink.jpg|Katherine Hillard Cassie Chan Prt-rg-phantom black.jpg|Phantom Ranger Prt-rg-blue senturion ranger2.jpg|Blue Senturion 'Power Rangers Turbo Ranger Form 1' 'Power Rangers Turbo Ranger Form 2' 'Rangers Season Turbo 5' 'Turbo Rangers Names Photos' Tommy Oliver5.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 Turbo T. J. Johnson2.jpg|T.J. Johnson T.J. Johnson 2 Turbo Justin Stewart.jpg|Justin Stewart Adam Park4.jpg|Adam Park Adam Park 2 Turbo Carlos Vallers2.jpg|Carlos Vallerte Carlos Vallerte 2 Turbo Tanya Sloan3.jpg|Tanya Sloan Tanya Sloan 2 Turbo Ashley Hammond2.jpg|Ashley Hammond Ashley Hammond 2 Turbo Katherine Hillard4.jpg|Katherine Hillard Katherine Hillard 2 Turbo Cassie Chan2.jpg|Cassie Chan Cassie Chan 2 Turbo Phantom Ranger2.jpg|Phantom Ranger Blue Senturion.jpg|Blue Senturion 'Allies' *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Rocky Desantos *Dimitria *Alpha 6 *Jason Lee Scott *Kimbery Hart *Bluk and Skull *Robot Rangers 'Villains' *Divatox *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Havoc 'Weapons' * Phantom Laser * Senturion Synergizer * Turbine Laser * Turbo Wind Fire * Turbo Star Chargers * Turbo Thunder Cannon * Turbo Hand Blasters * Turbo Lightning Sword * Turbo Sword * Turbo Blaster 'Gear' * Storm Blaster * Lightning Cruiser * Senturion Cycle * Turbo Carts * Turbo Morpher 'Megazord Season 2' * Rescue Megazord * Artillatron Warrior Mode 'Zords Season 2' * Artillatron * Wind Rescue Rescuezord / High Stance Mode * Star Racer Rescuezord / High Stance Mode * Thunder Loader Rescuezord / High Stance Mode * Siren Blaster Rescuezord / High Stance Mode * Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord / High Stance Mode 'Megazord Season 1' * Robo Racer Battle Mode * Turbo Megazord 'Zords Season 1' * Robo Racer * Wind Chaser Turbozord * Dune Star Turbozord * Desert Thunder Turbozord * Mountain Blaster Turbozord * Red Lightning Turbozord 'Episodes' #'Shift Into Turbo, Part I' #*'The Turbo Rangers recount their adventure on Muranthias to Rocky, whilst Divatox rallies her troops together to get revenge.' #'Shift Into Turbo, Part II' #*Rocky's last episode. #*'Justin fends off the invading Piranhatrons at the power plant by himself until the Turbo Rangers can join him. Meanwhile, a mysterious wormhole is detected opening in space.' #'Shift Into Turbo, Part III' #*Zordon & Alpha 5 go home to Eltar. Alpha 6 and Dimitria are introduced. #*'Zordon tell the Power Rangers that Lerigot is here to finally free him from his confinement and that he and Alpha will return to Eltar.' #'Shadow Rangers' #*'Divatox’s Chromite blasts the Turbo Rangers with a device capable of absorbing their powers and using them to create the menacing Shadow Rangers.' #'The Whole Lie' #*'Justin’s compulsive lying soon leads the Power Rangers into great danger.' #'Transmission Impossible' #*'Dimitria’s friend Visceron, a native of Inquiris, arrives on Earth with urgent news relating to her, but Divatox intercepts him and brainwashes him.' #'Rally Ranger' #*'Porto goes rogue and attacks the Turbo Rangers. Meanwhile, Justin enters a soap box derby where a rival attempts to use dangerous tactics to emerge victorious.' #'Built For Speed' #*'When two members of Adam’s 1950’s stunt show challenge each other to a drag race, Divatox plants a bomb in one of the cars, with the vicious Demon Racer sent to distract the Turbo Rangers.' #'Glyph Hanger' #*'Adam’s play is hampered when he begins to unknowingly use a monster’s staff as a prop, transforming words around him into hieroglyphics.' #'Weight And See' #*'The monstrous Numbor takes advantage of Katherine’s struggle with anorexia and makes her lighter than air.' #'Alarmed And Dangerous' #*'Divatox places a detonator in a firetruck. With vast distractions, will the Power Rangers be able to successfully prevent the detonation?' #'Bicycle Built For The Blues' #*'Justin is given a new bicycle for his birthday, but is revealed to be a detonator on wheels.' #'The Millennium Message' #*The Blue Senturion is introduced. #*'The Blue Senturion, a law enforcer from the future, arrives to provide the Turbo Rangers with a message alerting them of an impending alliance of the most powerful forces in the universe.' #'A Drive To Win' #*Carlos & Ashley are introduced. #*'Adam teaches wayward soccer player Carlos about teamwork, whilst Divatox plants a bomb beneath the soccer game scoreboard.' #'Cars Attacks' #*'Griller sends all of Angel Grove’s cars into orbit around the Earth and begins using them to bombard the city. Meanwhile, Kat tries to teach Lt. Stone’s niece Jenny Hunter to open up her heart to other people.' #'Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers, Part I' #*'After seeing that a mere fly coming into contact with the Blue Senturion causes him to short circuit, Divatox sends down Shrinkasect. The monster turns into a fly and lands on the Blue Senturion’s neck, causing him to go crazy.' #'Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers, Part II' #*'After being shrunk by Shinkasect, the Turbo Rangers soon learn that they are slowly turning into insects.' #'Passing The Torch, Part I' #*T.J. & Cassie are introduced. #*'Divatox is pressured by her mother, Mama D, to deal the Turbo Rangers a crucial blow.' #'Passing The Torch, Part II' #*Tommy, Adam, Tanya, & Kat step down as rangers. T.J., Carlos, Ashley, & Cassie become rangers. #*'Cassie & TJ successfully locate Tommy, but they find the task of rescuing him difficult. Meanwhile, an hourglass starts to countdown which will countdown to an event that will change the foundation of the Power Ranger Legacy forever.' #'Stitch Witchery' #*'Ashley’s new sweater becomes the city’s newest fashion sensation. Divatox places a formula on the sweater, turning anyone who wears it evil, which includes the Blue Senturion.' #'The Wheel Of Fate' #*'Divatox’s forces uncover two powerful vehicles, the Lightning Cruiser & Storm Blaster.' #'Trouble By The Slice' #*'During a test of a new teleporter weapon created by Porto, Divatox is accidentally sent to Earth with a bad case of amnesia.' #'The Phantom Phenomenon' #*The Phantom Ranger is introduced. #*'Justin and a friend witness the arrival of a space vessel, whilst the Turbo Rangers are assisted in battle by a new ally with the ability to clock himself.' #'Vanishing Act' #*'The Turbo Rangers discover that entire portions of Angel Grove, including the Power Chamber, are being turned invisible.' #'When Time Freezes Over' #*'Divatox’s attempts to launch a freeze key into the sun and cut the planet off from it’s heat but is hampered by the Turbo Rangers, so she enlists the aid of Clockster to turn back time so she can save the freeze key.' #'The Darkest Day' #*General Havoc is introduced. #*'Divatox’s brother General Havoc has come knocking, taking his sister to space to provide her with a Space Base. Havoc deploys his Metallosaurus to begin a campaign of destruction against the Turbo Rangers.' #'One Last Hope' #*'Divatox rains chaos down on the city with a deadly new neutron laser, Angel Grove rests on the Turbo Rangers and their latest acquisitions, the Rescuezords.' #'The Fall Of The Phantom' #*'Divatox & General Havoc capture Cassie and lures the Phantom Ranger into their clutches to gain control of the Phantom’s Power Ruby.' #'Clash Of The Megazords' #*General Havoc returns home. Phantom Ranger returns home. #*'With the Phantom Ranger’s life force slowly slipping from him, the Turbo Rangers make a bid to recover the Power Ruby. Divatox sends Crosspatch and several of her Chromites to destroy Angel Grove with the Turbo Megazord, forcing the Turbo Rangers to confront it with the Rescue Megazord.' #'The Robot Ranger' #*'During an outing in the Juice Bar, Justin stumbles on Ashley with wiring in her arm.' #'Beware The Third Wish' #*'Divatox come into possession of three wishing coins and uses one of them to turn Blue Senturion evil.' #'The Gardener Of Evil' #*'Divatox continues her search for the third coin, as the Turbo Rangers battle the Blue Senturion.' #'Fire In Your Tank' #*'Torch Tiger ingests super fuel developed by the Turbo Rangers and gains the power to breath incredible amounts of fire.' #'The Turn Of The Wretched Wrench' #*'Ashley begins to devote most of her time to catching up in Autoshop but Divatox’s latest scheme has her Maniac Mechanic steal her lucky wrench to build a Battle Wagon.' #'Spirit Of The Woods' #*'Whilst jogging, TJ meets a mysterious young boy called Erutan whose power may be all that can aid the Power Rangers in their struggle to prevent Divatox from laying waste to the forests of Angel Grove.' #'The Song Of Confusion' #*'Cassie holds several auditions for a new band, but the members she accepts have already signed a life-long contract to Divatox’s Army. Once signed, the renegade musicians perform a grating, sense-shattering number that plays havoc with the equilibrium of all who hears it, including the Turbo Rangers.' #'The Accident' #*'When one of his teammates, a star player in line for promotion to team captain is severely injured, Carlos is made to feel responsible for the deed. Meanwhile, work is completed on Elgar’s new Terrorzord.' #'Cassie's Best Friend' #*'Divatox’s latest monster’s transmogrifying paste can change ordinary people into animals, but when Cassie’s dog Jetson is caught in the blast, he transforms into a human.' #'The Curve Ball' #*'TJ finds difficulty in learning to counter a pitch in softball, which inspires Divatox to summon a monster with a dangerous curve ball.' #'Carlos And The Count' #*'Carlos is bitten by a lunar bat and begins to develop strange symptoms associated with vampirism.' #'Little Strong Man' #*'A bite from a radioactive ant effects Justin giving him super strength.' #'The Rival Rangers' #*'Ashley & Cassie compete for the affections of male student Bobby as the eve of a school dance approaches whilst Porto pilots his new Shark Zord into Angel Grove.' #'Parts And Parcel' #*'Bulk & Skull become suspects when the packages they are delivering begin to have their contents stolen. TJ offers to help clear their names, and discovers Divatox is stealing electronic parts to create a remote control device for the Divazords, which battle the Turbo Rangers & Blue Senturion in a city-shattering final conflict.' #'Chase Into Space, Part I' #*Dimitria & Blue Senturion go to Eltar. Both Megazords are destroyed. #*'Justin’s father has a new job, which will take him away from the city which forces Justin to make a decision regarding where he stands as a Power Ranger. Meanwhile, Divatox challenges the most powerful monster in the galaxy, Goldgoyle to prove his might against the Turbo Rangers.' #'Chase Into Space, Part II' #*The Turbo Powers are destroyed along with the Power Chamber. An galactic evil meeting is called. Zordon is captured. The Rangers and Alpha 6 go to search for Zordon. Justin stays on Earth. #*'The Turbo Rangers fight to defend the Power Chamber against the invading forces, but are forced back against the overwhelming hordes.' Trivia *Back when Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie was being conceived, the original idea was to have Billy Cranston create the Turbo Powers, but that changed once David Yost left the series on bad terms. *It was the only Power Ranger series to feature a child who could morph into a Ranger, though the concept of a child being a Ranger occured twice in the Super Sentai franchise. Kou Hoshinsei and Riki. *It was the second series to switch rangers midway through the season. *It is the first, and currently only season to have the villains relocate their base of operations mid-season. *This is the first season to not use "It's Morphin' Time" as the call to action, but instead used "Shift into Turbo" to fit the theme of the series. This would be repeated in most future seasons. *It was the only series to feature a villain's base located underwater. *It was the first series to feature an African-American as the Red Ranger. This would be repeated in S.P.D. with the addition of Jack Landors and in RPM with Scott Truman. *It was the first series to feature an Asian-American as the Pink Ranger. This would also be repeated in S.P.D with the A-Squad Pink Ranger, in Operation Overdrive with Rose Ortiz and in Samurai with Mia. *It was the first series to have a female Caucasian Yellow Ranger. *Two of the rangers' helmets are similar to their Zeo predecessors' helmets (Pink is an ellipse and Green is a rectangle) while the blue ranger's helmet looks like the Chevrolet logo which is coincidental because the show's theme is cars. *It was the first series to feature a Latino as a Power Ranger. This would be repeated in Wild Force, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force and Samurai. *It stands as the only series that did not have a female warrior general (i.e. Scorpina, Archerina, Astronema, Trakeena, Vypra, Nadira, Toxica, Marah, Kapri, Miratrix, Elsa, and Morgana) that battled with the rangers on a constant basis. *It should be noted that the Phantom Ranger was not considered a ranger in Turbo's Sentai countpart , Carranger (in which his equivalent , the VRV Master , showed up in only one or two episodes) , but IS considered a Power Ranger in Turbo. This is the only time such a change has occurred. *Power Rangers Turbo is Catherine Sutherland's favorite Power Rangers season. *Ironically, Power Rangers Turbo nearly ended the Power Rangers franchise, but its Sentai source, Carranger, saved the Sentai series from cancellation after the dismal Ohranger season, whose footage was used for Power Rangers Zeo *Power Rangers Turbo is the first season to not have an Ultrazord, instead it had a carrierzord. *This is the first season to be themed after automobiles, the other seasons that later followed and repeated it was SPD, Operation Overdrive and RPM. *Second series to only have five rangers who have civilian identity's followed by "Dino Thunder" and "Jungle Fury" the first was "Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers". *This is the first Season that the opening credits are show after a little segment. This would be repeated in In Space,Lost Galaxy,Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force and most recently in Power Rangers Samurai. Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Turbo Category:Power Rangers series Category:Power rangers Season